1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pump motor assembly operable to provide driving power to a fluid pump. More specifically, the present invention concerns a pump motor control assembly mounted on a motor where low voltage components are housed separately from high voltage components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that fluid pumps are used in a variety of applications, with such fluid pumps often being drivingly powered by an electric motor. For example, many swimming pools use a fluid pump that is drivingly powered by a pump motor assembly to recirculate water in the pool. Traditionally, such pool pump and motor assemblies are located and used relatively close to the pool itself, frequently in an outdoor environment where the assembly may be routinely exposed to moisture and/or significant temperature changes.
As is generally known in the art, it can be desirable to conserve energy costs by running a pool pump and motor assembly for time intervals and/or at different speeds depending on the season or use of the pool. For example, it is known to drivingly power pool pumps with multiple-speed or full variable speed motors, which may be set to run for a predetermined amount of time. Such programmable options require control assemblies that include a timer to control the desired motor operation. Known control assemblies have been satisfactory in some respects, but they have also presented drawbacks.
Conventionally, pool motors themselves require generally high voltage components (such as relays, windings, and the like) for operation, while controls for such motors (such as timers) require generally low voltage components. Known pool motor assemblies that include a mixture of high and low voltage components can lead to safety concerns, particularly when the control includes an interface that requires manual manipulation by a user. Typical outdoor placement of such pool motor assemblies can heighten such concerns when the pool motor assembly is in a wet environment.
Additionally, traditional pool motor controls often include some type of display screen on which information regarding motor operation may be displayed and/or changed. When such pool motors and controls are used in humid or wet areas, as is often the case for swimming pool motor assemblies, the display may present detrimental condensation concerns. The use of such pool motors and controls in locations where ambient air temperature can drop significantly during evening hours or overnight, as is common, can heighten such condensation concerns. The combination of such environmental factors coupled with heat generated by the motor, and particularly by the high voltage components, can exacerbate condensation issues even further.